Ancient Battle Chapter 3: Nightmare's Reign
This is Ancient Battle Chapter 3: Nightmare's Reign. This roleplay is free-join! Please join now! Plot As Jack & Patricia had a set of BakuEmeralds from a mysterious entity, they had enough strength to stop the beasts that pass over the generations. And Josh & Yuki already had the first BakuEmeralds since years ago. But a ghosthog, named Reff, appears & wants to destroy the heroes through his time machine called the Dark Hour Machine, absorb their powers in his own future, & conquer the whole universe by his evil army. Will the heroes stop this evil creature? Tune in! 'Episode 1 Synopsis' As Jack & Patricia arrive in Ventilus through a portal, Rey told them about Josh's nightmare. Jack & Patricia heard that the mysterious voice was Yuki the Hedgecat at the entire time. They show Josh their BakuEmeralds. As Josh saw them, it reminded him of Jack's attribute armbrace. As Jack mentions Mizu, she appears. Jack jumps onto Patricia's arms & tells her not to harm him again. Mizu explain her status since she was brainwashed, now she is cleansed. After that, Josh borrows Jack's BakuEmeralds & went to the lab. Mizu searches for Reff's intel on her laptop. She explained to them Reff's Dark Hour System (DHS) that'll suck his enemies to his own future. After the conversation, for 3 hours, Josh finished Jack's BakuEmerald armbrace. Then they went to the Sacred Ancient Haven through Josh's innate ability. In the haven, Aero arrives & greets everyone. He had a conversation with Mizu. After that, Josh explained to Jack why she is a homunculus. Then Aero gives them each an Ancient Amulet. Suddenly, the other Ancient Leaders arrive & they assemble. Aero tells them how to reach Diablodia, is through Zynari Underground. Then they agreed & Josh teleports them to the underground. 'Episode 2 Synopsis' As they arrive in the underground, Arthur sensed something fickle. He says that they're not the only ones that are there. They see Sonic stuck in the underground. They meet him & Sonic joins them. Suddenly, Aeron the Hedgebat appears & attacks them. As he activates Clock Up, Josh counters it with the latter's ability. Josh merely knocks him down with a Rider Kick. Aeron activates Clock Up once more & tackles Jack at full force. As Patricia sprays her skunk scent at Aeron, it slows down its movement. Luckily, the time returned to normal. Aeron blows away out from the underground thanks to Patricia's skunk scent. After that, they move on until they saw a dead end. Patricia smashes the breakable boulder with her Iron Tail. As they enter the portal, they arrive in the Path of Reckoning. They advance to the exit, arriving in Arthur's castle itself, but Reff reigns it now. They see the Dark Hour Machine, but suddenly, guards surround them, meaning that they are detected. 'Episode 3 Synopsis' As Reff converses with them, he hears Arthur & activates the machine, sucking the heroes to the future. In the future... They explore around the future AD, as Sonic saw that the Ancient Castles have been demolished. 'Episode 4 Synopsis' 'Episode 5 Synopsis' 'Episode 6 Synopsis' 'Episode 7 Synopsis' Characters 'Fanon Characters' 'Heroes' *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) *Louie the Fox (JTH) *Alice the Cat (JTH) *Jess the Hedgehog (JTH) *Solar the Hedgehog (JTH) *Lunar the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) *Koji the Shock Fox-Bat (JTH) *Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) *'Ancienthogs' **'Aero the Wind Ancienthog (JTH) **Pyro the Fire Ancienthog (JTH) **Aqua the Water Ancienthog (JTH) **Terra the Earth Ancienthog (JTH) *Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) *Sandy the Cat (JTH) *Mizu the Marine Cat (JTH) *'The Four Royal Knights' **Diamond the Hedgehog (JTH) **Spade the Echidna (JTH) **Heart the Cat (JTH) **Clover the Bat (JTH) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) 'Neutral' 'Villains ' *Reff the Ghosthog (main antagonist) (JTH) *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Metal Josh (JTH) *Metal Rey (JTH) *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *'The HenchCombots' (Spongebob100) **Redbot (Spongebob100) **Yellowbot (Spongebob100) **Greenbot (Spongebob100) **Bluebot (Spongebob100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Tensai the Shark (Spongebob100) *Metal Jack (Spongebob100) 'Canon Characters' Note: 'You can use these characters if you have permission from the founder, JTH himself. If a user occupies the right to use a character, you can't change it, even you have permission. 'Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog (JTH) *Miles "Tails" Prower (anyone) *Knuckles the Echidna (anyone) *Amy Rose (anyone) *Blaze the Cat (anyone) *Silver the Hedgehog (anyone) *Tikal the Echidna (anyone) 'Neutral ' *Shadow the Hedgehog (anyone) *Rouge the Bat (anyone) 'Villains' *'Dr. Eggman (JTH) *Dr. Eggman Nega (JTH) Add more canon characters! Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No going off the plot. #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers. #No using others' character. #No harassment. #No auto-hitting. #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #No speedhacking. #No shouting at authorized beings. Notes Using Mind Block is a way to protect your mind from nosy mind-readers. Struck People Only JTH can edit this. If you erase the strikes, they will be doubled. >:P 'Spongebob100 ' Strikes: 1 'First Strike Evidence' Jack: I got one, why are you kept using mind block to make me can't hear of anything everytime you saying something secretive that really blows my mind off back to the 21ST CENTURY?! Does that a sound a good question to you? 'Tips' #Using Mind Block is okay. #No shouting at a front of Ancient. If you do, you're erased. XD Roleplay 'Prologue: Nightmare Attack' 2:30 AM... Josh: '(sleeping) (has a nightmare) ''Josh: (weak) Urgh.. ???: Give up yet?! If you won't, I'll kill this woman! (grips Yuki) Yuki: Don't... give up... '' ''Josh: RRAAAH!!! (eyes turn crimson red) ???: Very well. (absorbs Yuki's power) Yuki: Aaaahhh! '' ''Josh: .... (punches ???) ???: Aargh! (lands on ground safely) Too late, Josh. (a sigil appears on his hand) Yuki: (falls on her chest) Josh: Nooooo!!!! 'Josh: '''Aaaah!! (wakes up in terror) (pants) A nightmare... But how? '''Rey: '(opens the door of Josh's room) You okay, bro? 'Josh: '''No... '''Rey: '''I kinda freaked out while I heard you yell. What's the matter? '''Josh: '''I sense a dark hour coming. We must stop that entity from dominating the whole AD. '''Rey: '''Dark hour? Hm? Do you sense something? '''Josh: '''It's coming close. I must... stop this darkness. (looks at the moon) When the solar eclipse comes, the dark hour begins. '''Rey: '''Oh. Well, rest, so that you may be refreshed. '''Josh: '''Ain't sure, maybe the nightmare might come again. '''Rey: '(forms water on his hand & wets Josh's face) There. 'Josh: '''Thanks. (dries his face with his towel) G'night. (sleeps) '''Rey: '''G'night! (teleports to his room & sleeps) 'Episode 1: Intel About the Dark Hour 8:00 AM... Jack & Patricia: (already finished from their mission against EggPlankton) Jack: Phew, what a day. Patricia: Yeah you said it. Jack: Those Jack-4 Bots are like "Grrr!" And then once we're here, EggPlankton is all like "Get them!". That is very intense Patricia: Yeah, I need a rest. Jack: Yeah, a nice nap on the hammock would be nice. A mysterious voice spoke unto them. "Jack! Patricia! You must come to the Ancient Dimension, it's not safe to stay here now, because the solar eclipse will come, & the dark hour will begin!" Jack: The Dark hour? Patricia: What was that? Is that a ghost again? Jack: No, no no. It's that mysterious voice again, remember when that voice gave us those new BakuEmeralds & we thought that this voice was so cool, but I wonder why the voice had come back? Patricia: I guess he or she is back to tell us something important. Jack: The Voice said that we have to go to the Ancient Dimention because the solar eclipse will come & the dark hour will begin. Patricia: What does the Solar Eclipse & the dark hour even mean? Jack: I'm not sure, but all I wanted was a nice nap. Patricia: It must be important. Jack: Ok I guess, but there's one problem. Patricia: What is it? Jack: How are we ever gonna get to the Ancient Dimention? Patricia: I have no idea. The voice answered, "Enter this portal, for you will enter in Ventilus. Safe travels." as it fades. A large portal appears. Jack: Well, that answers our question. Patricia: Lets go inside. Jack & Patricia: (goes inside the portal) In the Ancient Dimension... Rey: ''(sees a large portal) Hmm? Jack & Patricia: (comes out of the large portal) Jack: Heyo! Patricia: Hi Rey, how's it going? '''Rey: '''Just fine. Well, Josh had a nightmare last night. Jack: Because of the Solar Eclipse is coming & the dark hour will begin? '''Rey: '''You know that, hm? But it kinda resembles it. Josh dreamt of seeing Yuki dead. :( Patricia: Oh my, the mysterious voice didn't told us that. '''Rey: '''Mysterious voice? You mean Yuki? Man, she's using telepathy again. ''(facepalms) Josh: '''G'morning, guys. Patricia: Hi Josh. (holds up her BakuEmeralds) Jack: (suddendly realizes what Rey said) (To Rey) Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Yuki's the one that gave us the BakuEmeralds' & told us about the Solar Eclispe is coming & the dark hour will be coming, meaning that it was Yuki this entire time? (holds up his BakuEmeralds) '''Josh: '''Wait, I have those emeralds, too. Since ancient times. '''Rey: '''The BakuEmeralds are emeralds that give the user pure power. When you use the red one, it'll grant you the pure Pyrus form. '''Josh: '''Is it me, or someone else think that Jack's attribute arm brace is artificial? '''Rey: '''From the looks of it, Josh, that brace doesn't really hold pure power. Jack: Guess my Attribute Arm Brace's power is limited. That's why I was electrocuted by Mizu, again & again & again. That really hurt my brain. '''Josh: '''Oh Mizu? She's right here. '''Mizu: '''Oh hi. Hey Jack. Jack: Gah! (jumps onto Patricia Arm's) Whatever you do, please don't hurt me again! Patricia: (to Mizu) Sorry Mizu, but I think Jack is still terified of you, because about the time when you started fighting with him. '''Mizu: ''(chuckles) Are you afraid of me? I'm brainwashed by that time. But now, Father cleared my mind plus my great willpower protected me from mind control. '''Josh: '''I want to upgrade your arm brace, Jack, into a BakuEmerald arm brace. Jack: Ok, but please be gentle with it. (gives his Attribute Arm Brace to Josh) '''Josh: '''You can count on me. ''(goes to his laboratory with Jack's BakuEmeralds) Mizu: '''Hello, Patricia. You seem to be pretty like me, dear. Patricia: Aww thanks Mizu. You too (hugs Mizu) '''Mizu: ''(hugs back) I would be like the mother or big sister figure in this group. :) Patricia: Maybe I'm perfect for the job. I would love to take care of you Mizu. '''Mizu: '''Together. '''Rey: '''So guys, we must get intel on Josh's nightmare. '''Mizu: '''I could help. ''(searches for "Ancienthogs" in the computer) (sees "Aero", "Aqua", "Terra", "Pyro", & "Reff") Jack: Uh excuse me Mizu? I'm sorry for being scared of you. I didn't know that your good now. Mizu: ''(looks back at Jack & winks) (clicks "Reff") Look! '''Josh: '(comes out from the lab & sees the page) ''Wut, no pic? '''Mizu: '(reads the page) ''That means, this Ancienthog is a ghost. '''Josh: '''Oh, my ancestor told me about him. Jack: (blushes when Mizu winked at him) Patricia: (to Josh) You do? '''Josh: '''You remember Aero, his Majesty? Jack & Patricia: Yes. Jack: Why'd you ask? '''Josh: '''Patricia asked me. And, I asked back. Why? It's my answer. '''Mizu: '''This Ancienthog will cause us to suffer, 'cause he invented the DHS (Dark Hour System) that will destroy his own fellows for revenge. '???: (knocks at the door)'' Josh: 'Comin'. ''(opens the door & sees ???) Oh hey, you're Arthur, right? '''Arthur: '''Yep. My ancestor wants to destroy this dimension! I need help from all the Ancient Leaders. '''Josh: '''Sure, we need approvement. Jack: Anything you need. '''Josh: In 11:00 AM, we all must assemble for the counterattack. Patricia: Okie dokie Joshie. Jack: Right, let's do this! Josh: 'It's still 8:40 AM, bro. Let's not be hasty. Jack: Sorry. But I'm very eager to battle against evil. '''Josh: '''Hm. Jack: Alright, I'll wait. '''Josh: '''For the meantime, we'll catch some intel of this ghosthog. Patricia: Oh ok then. We'll do that. '''Mizu: '''Reff is a ghosthog that seeks revenge against his fellow Ancienthogs. '''Josh: '''We mustn't let him reach their sacred home! Jack: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! '''Josh: '''Again, haste is waste. '''Mizu: '''Yeah. Jack: Doh! I've keep forgetting that. '''Josh: '''XD Patricia: Let's just continue our research about Ghosts, ok? Jack: Ok then. '''Josh: '''Ancienthogs. '''Mizu: '''Hm... '''Josh: '''Excuse me, gotta finish the modification. ''(returns to the lab) '''11:00 AM... Jack & Patricia: (has arrived) Jack: Patricia & I are ready. Josh: 'Well then. We must go to the Sacred Ancient Haven. ''(makes a large portal & enters it) 'Arthur: '''Let's go. ''(enters the portal) '''Mizu: ''(brings her laptop & enters the portal)'' Jack & Patricia: (enters inside the portal) '''''In the Sacred Ancient Haven... Josh: ''(comes out from the portal) We're here. Jack: Whao, where are we? '''Josh: '''We're in the Sacred Ancient Haven. Jack: Nice place Patricia: Jack & I never been up here before. '''Josh: '''First time? This is my 1000th time. '''Mizu: '''1000th time? Wow. This is my 2nd time here. :) Jack: 2nd time? Patricia: You mean you've been in here before Mizu? '''Josh: '.... Hello?! I'm an Ancient Leader. Mizu: 'That means both of you don't remember the prophecy. Jack: Prophecy? (tries to remember the Prophcey) '''Josh: '''Mind Block. ''(guards own mind from mind-readers) These fools don't remember the prophecy at all. Ugh. Patricia: So what should we do first? Jack: Let me try to remember to the prophcey, if only I was smart enough to figure this out. 'Josh: '''About my queen, about the rules we must strictly adhere... Any more questions?! '''Mizu: '''XD Jack: Uhhh...not really no. '''Josh: '''Alright. Patricia: So...what are our orders, Josh? '???: 'So you've come here, my descendant. '''Mizu: '''Your Majesty. ''(bows) 'Aero: '''Hello, Mizu, dear daughter of Josh. '''Josh: ':) 'Aero: '''You will be an Ancient Princess soon, Mizu, right? '''Mizu: '''Yes, your Majesty. '''Josh: '''We received news of this Ancienthog... '''Aero: '''You mean that Reff? Hm. Jack: Hold on, time out. Did his Majesty said that Mizu is Josh's daughter? '''Josh: '''As in adopted. '''Mizu: '''Yeah, I'm a homunculus. Jack: Uh, Come again? '''Mizu: '''Hm? Jack: The word that you said "Homo-cue-lack-us" or whatever that just was you said that you we're. '''Mizu: '''Ho-mung-kyu-lus. Get me? Jack: Oh yeah, what does Ho-mun-cu-lus, mean? '''Josh: '''Those are beings created by alchemists. It's a method of creation since ancient times. Patricia: Oh ok then. Jack: (to Mizu) You mean Josh created you? '''Mizu: '''No. My father's not an alchemist. Jack: I'm very confused. How did Mizu be Josh's Daughter? '''Josh: '''Oh, she's my adopted daughter. Jack: Oh ok then. That explains it. '''Aero: '''Patricia, you need a Chaos Amulet for your journey. ''(gives Patricia a Ancient Amulet) Patricia: Thanks Aero. 'Josh: '''Excuse me? You need to call him "Your Majesty", because he is a Major Ancienthog. '''Aero: '''That's fine. Here, Jack, you need this as well. You too, my descendant, & also for my grand-descendant. ''(gives Jack, Josh & Mizu each an Ancient Amulet) '''Josh: '''Thank you, your Majesty. '''Mizu: '''Thank you, your Majesty, this is useful to us. Patricia: Sorry, I didn't know. Jack: Thanks. '''Aero: '''You're welcome. '''Josh: ''(wears the amulet) Nice. '''Mizu: '(wears the amulet) ''Wow. '''Aero: '''Before I forget, I'll give you another one. ''(gives Josh another Ancient Amulet) Josh: '''Thanks. ''(receives the amulet & stares at it) ''This'll be a present to someone. Patricia: (wears the amulet) Thank you, your majesty. It looks nice. Jack: (wears the amulet) '''Aero: '''You're welcome. '''Josh: ''(has a smile on his face) If she will arrive, this will be my gift. Jack: Ok then '''Thomas, Jetris, Louie, & Arthur: '(they come out from a portal) Thomas: '''I know it, Josh, the assembly. '''Josh: '''Shall we fight this Reff the Ghosthog? '''Ancient Leaders: '''For the glory of the AD! '''Aqua: '''Yes, this shall be! '''Pyro: '''The counterattack must begin. '''Terra: '''And peace will be restored. Jack: Right Patricia: Then let's do this, together! '''Aero: '''Go forth to the Zynari Underground. A Mobian cannot enter such a place even with Chaos Control or any teleportation mechanism. Through this underground tunnel, ye can enter Diablodia, where Reff exists. '''Josh: '''Yes, your Majesty. Jack: You got it. Patricia: Okie dokie. '''Thomas: '''Let's go. '''Jetris, Louie, & Arthur: '''Right! '''Josh: ''(forms a portal leading to the underground)'' Jack: Let's go through the portal. Josh: '''Alright. '''Ancient Leaders: ''(enters the portal)'' Mizu: ''(enters the portal)'' Jack & Patricia: (enters the portal together) 'Episode 2: Underground Hazard' Ancient Leaders: ''(exits the portal) '' Mizu: ''(exits the portal) We're here in the Zynari Underground. Looks like a dry & secluded place. Jack & Patricia: (exits the portal) Jack: And dark too. '''Josh: '''Eeyup. '''Thomas: '''Let's see... Hm... Let's go. ''(walks off) Josh: 'Alright. '???: ''(hiding in a corner, peeking to see what the heroes are up to) (evil laugh)'' Louie: 'Okay. ''(walks off) '''Arthur: '''This is so fickle... '''Josh: '''Huh? '''Jetris: '''We're not the only ones who're here. Someone got lost inside this underground. Jack: We betta find that person who's lost in here, quick. '''Josh: '''Right. '''Thomas: '''Hm. Patricia: Got it. '''Sonic: ''(walks around, exploring the area) Man, I'm stuck in this underground. '''Josh: '''What about him? ''(sees Sonic) Jack: (Spots Sonic) Cousin Sonic? Is that you? Sonic: 'Hey cousin! ''(runs up to Jack) '' '''Josh: '''Hello Sonic. '''Sonic: '''Your Majesty. ''(bows) ''Nice to meet you! '''Josh: '''So shall we go through the portal? '''Arthur: '''Oh, yeah. Jack: So, where is the portal? '''Josh: '''Through that door. ''(points to a huge door) Patricia: Alright, let's get Sonic outta here. 'Sonic: '''Patricia, I gotta join your travels too. Y'know I like adventure! '''Josh: '''The more, the merrier. ''Suddenly, a hedgebat appears. '''Aeron: '''Where are you going? '''Josh: '''Hm, are you now a new member of the Equera Empire? So be it, Aeron. '''Arthur: '''They met since long ago. '''Thomas: '''By the way, let's blow this popsicle stand before we go to Diablodia. Patricia: Sure thing Sonic. Jack: Alright, let's go! '''Aeron: ''(carries a whip)'' Sonic: ''(runs at Aeron in supersonic speed & roundhouse-kicks at him)'' Aeron: ''(whips a blazing tornado & flings it at Sonic)'' Louie: 'Incoming! ''(absorbs the fire) '''Josh, Arthur, & Thomas: ''(they pull out their Geasscalibur)'' Jack: (spindashes at Aeron) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at Aeron) Aeron: ''(uses his super strength to repel the two attacks & tries to bump both of them together)'' Jack & Patricia: (bumps into each other) Ow! Jack: Patricia, are you thinking what I am thinking? Patricia: Yeah. Jack & Patricia: (grabs each other's hands) Tag Team move; Chaos Iron Ninjago! (then spins together for a tag-team attack, for a Large Chaos Ninjago covered in energy) Aeron: '''Blah, what a mere attack. ''(got hit, receiving medium damage) ''Graaah...! Clock Up! '''Josh: '''Uh-uh-uh! Clock Up! '''CLOCK UP The time slows down. Josh & Aeron: ''(clashes with swords)'' Josh: '''Eat this! '''RIDER KICK Josh: ''(kicks Aeron with tachyon energy)'' Aeron: 'Oh, what the-- Aaaahh! ''(got hit with medium damage) '''CLOCK OVER Jack: We got you now! Aeron: '''Really? It is I got YOU. '''CLOCK UP Time slows down. Aeron: ''(moves in the speed of light & tackles at Jack)'' Jack: (got hit) ACK! A little help here! Patricia: Hey! Stay away from my friend! (sprays her skunk scent at Aeron) Aeron: '''Heeeeey... EPIC FAIL! Aha ha ha! I activated my Clock Up, so your skunk scent slows its movement... '''Sonic: '''Iiiiiiii'mmmm cooooommmmiiiiinnnnng..!...!...! '''Josh: '''Slow-motion? '''CLOCK OVER Aeron: 'O_o ''(smells the skunk scent) (nosebleeds) ''Fwaaaaahhh!!! ''(blows away) '' '''Sonic: '''Iiiii'mmm gooooo-- (slow-mo over) --ing to save you! ''(slips from the floor & knocks down on his chest) ''Aaagh! Jack: (goes up to Sonic & helps him up) Cous, are you ok? '''Sonic: '''I'm fine, cous, there's nothing to worry about me. :) '''Josh: '''Oh look, Aeron's unconscious because of that skunk scent. Excellent, Patricia. Patricia: (giggles) Thanks Josh (blushes a bit) '''Josh: '''Heh. '''Thomas: '''Let's proceed. '''Jetris: '''Agreed. Jack: Ok Patricia: Let's keep moving. ''They walk until... '''Josh: ''(stops) What happened? ''(sees a dead end) Arthur: '''Oh, it's a large breakable rock. Jack: It's a dead end. Patricia: Maybe I can help, breaking this rock by using Iron Tail. '''Josh: '''Sure, go ahead. Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the large breakable rock) The way in is now open. '''Josh: '''Thanks. Let's go. ''(opens the door & sees that the portal is open) ''Alright. '''Ancient Leaders: ''(they enter the portal together)'' Sonic: 'Cool! ''(enters the portal) Jack & Patricia: (enters the portal together) '''In the Path of Reckoning... Josh: '''We see marks on the floor. Looks like graffiti. Jack: Yeah, I wonder why? '''Josh: '''Dirty sigils running to the Cursed Castle.. And, I don't know why. What a mystery... Patricia: We betta be careful & watch our backs. You never know which enemy is gonna ambush from. '''Josh: '''Oh, when the sigils flash red, it detects danger, so let's be aware to that. One option is to advance quickly up to the exit of this pathway. Jack: Alrighty then. '''Josh: '''But don't get reckless, we might trigger some switch here. '''Sonic: '''Yes, your Majesty! '''Ancient Leaders: ''(they walk to the exit together)'' Sonic: ''(walks to the exit)'' Jack: Alright. (walks to the exit with Patricia) Patricia: Okie dokie. Inside the castle... Josh: 'Whoa. Jack: Where are we now? '''Josh: '''Diablodia Castle.. Jack: (gulps) Patricia: We have to keep it quiet. '''Josh: '''I see the Dark Hour Machine. Hush, so we'll not be detected. ''Guards surround them. '''Josh: ''(facepalms)'' 'Episode 3: Future's Hole' Jack: Great, now we're all trapped. Josh: '''... '''Sonic: '''Who's that? '''Reff: ''(appears) Oh hello there. It seems we have visitors, in the middle of the night. '''Sonic: '''O_o Night? I thought it was afternoon. '''Josh: '(facepalms) Patricia: What is going on here? Josh: 'Patricia, we're on the verge of captivity, so would you please keep quiet, as this Ancienthog's scheming something. '''Reff: '''It seems that we've meet again, Josh the Hedgehog. For such ancient times. With your puny friends? '''Josh: '''Don't call them puny, you fool! '''Reff: '''Aha ha ha... Me, a fool? You need to be careful with your words, Ventilus King. See this machine? It's fascinating! '''Thomas: '''Fascinating for you, but filthy for us! '''Louie: '''Do you think you can help with that machine? '''Arthur: '''We'll relieve peace in the entire AD! You must stop this, my ancestor! You only seek destruction for your own self! So please, stop this, I beg you... Jack: Yes, stop this madness at once, Reff! '''Reff: '''You're calling me by that name? I am your Majesty! Well, it seems that we can't be friends. So be it. ''(presses a button & a time anamoly appears) The anamoly sucks the heroes in. 'Josh: '''Shoot! ''(holds on) '''Sonic: ''(uses his super speed to get away from the anamoly)'' Thomas, Jetris, Louie, & Arthur: ''(holds on)'' Jack: (Uses his super speed to try & get away from the anamoly) Hold on Patricia Patricia: (holds onto Jack) Ancient Leaders: ''(got sucked in the anamoly)'' Josh: 'Oh noooooo! '''Thomas: '''Graaaaaaahhhhhh! '''Jetris: '''Aaaahhhhh! '''Louie: '''Nooooooooo! '''Arthur: '''You'll pay, my ancestor, we shall meet again! ''(voice fades) 'Sonic: '''Uh-oh-- ''(got sucked in the anamoly) ''Aaaaaaahhhhh! Jack: Guys! Patricia: That's no good! We gotta get outta here. Jack: Can you please use your magic to get us outta here before we're sucked in? Patricia: I hope so. Jack: (slipping, due to the strong winds) Well please do it fast, cause I'm slipping really fast! '''Reff: '''Ohohoho, unfortunately, your magic is disabled when you're in my castle. After all, I reign with darkness! ''The anamoly gets stronger. 'Reff: '''Any last words? You have no chance of escape. Jack: Yes, there's only one word for me, "'HEEEELP!" Reff: ''(sighs)'' The anamoly sucks Jack & Patricia. In the future... Jack & Patricia: (comes out from the other side of the anamoly & crashes to the ground, but Patricia is on top of Jack) Patricia: Wow that was close. Jack: But where are we & where is everybody? Josh: 'We're in Reff's hazardous future... '''Thomas: '''This isn't great. '''Jetris: '''I smell danger! '''Louie: '''The atmosphere is dark... '''Arthur: '''We mustn't fear. '''Sonic: '''Wait, is it me, or it's true? ''(sees that the Ancient Castles have been demolished) 'Josh: '.... ''(sees his future self) ''Eh? '''Future Josh: ''(appears with a king's crown on his head) Oh well, it's my present self. We need urgent help. '''Josh: '''You know Reff? '''Future Josh: '''He destroyed our homeland. My fellow Leaders have been captured & is under dangerous circumstances. '''Josh: '''We'll stop his scheme. '''Future Josh: '''Thank you. BTW, I'll join you. '''Josh: '''Okay. '''Yuki: '''It's you. '''Josh: '''Why are you here as well? '''Yuki: '''I can travel in people's futures. '''Josh: '''Yeah. '''Future Yuki: '''With me. ''(has a queen's crown on her head) Josh: ''(blushes a bit) It's getting real. Thrilling.'' Jack: Ok, I just want to know one tiny thing, "What's going on here?" Patricia: Reff must've sent us to his possible future. Jack: Any chance that the present EggPlankton's Present Jack-4 Bots are still around? Future Josh: 'Nope. '''Future Yuki: '''Only of us future ones reside in this conquered world. '''Josh: ':) But how about the future EggRey & the future EggPlankton? 'Future Josh: '''80 years old. '''Sonic: '''XD They're senior citizens! '''Josh: '''We gotta stop this Reff from defeating us. Jack: And after that we gotta find a Time Machine. Because this is the future & there's gotta be a time machine. '''Mizu: '''Hate to say this, but Reff is the only path to go back to present. We need to defeat him. Patricia: (sighs) Guess we have to go back to the present the hard way. '''Josh: '''Yep. '''Sonic: '''Hey, where are Jack & Patricia's future selves? Future Jack & Future Patricia: (arrives, wearing their Light Mobius 25/30 Years Later clothes) Future Jack: (wielding Sir Craig's Dragon Blade, which is a Large Sword) Did someone mention us? Future Patricia: And did you miss us? Jack: I guess that answers your question, Cous. '''Future Josh: '''You're there. '''Future Yuki: '''My younger sister. ''(hugs Future Patricia) 'Josh: '''Ahhhh.... Future Patricia: (hugs Future Yuki back) It's nice to see you again after all these years, my elder sister. '''Future Yuki: ':) You too. Future Jack: Well, this is my medieval ancestor's sword the "Dragon Blade". And BTW, Past me? (shows Jack his Attribute Arm Brace which is now elbow length & has the BakuEmeralds, instead of the rainbow emeralds & which is now a BakuEmerald arm brace) This Attribute Arm Brace is fully operational with new Ancient BakuEmerald power. '''Sonic: '''Dragon Blade? Whoa, it looks like Caliburn. '''Josh: '''Yuki's future self gave those BakuEmeralds to you, right? Future Jack: You got it. '''Future Yuki: '''Yes. Future Patricia: And thanks to the teachings of the ancients, my Jack & I have become stronger & even more serious in battle. '''Future Josh: '''My past self, Jack's future self is now an Ancient Prince, while Patricia's future self is now an Ancient Princess. That I have transfused Ancient blood within them. '''Josh: '''That's good. '''Future Josh: '''My ancestor is now... a soul roaming around the Future AD, strengthening us. '''Josh: '''He's dead?! '''Future Josh: '''Sadly, yes... Jack: Oh man, this is nuts. We gotta stop the Future Reff & then the Present Reff before the Ancient Dimension is doomed. Future Jack: Defeating Reff is not gonna be easy. Future Patricia: It'll be very difficult, even for our past selves, Prince Jack. Future Jack: Your right, Past me & past Patricia could get very painful by Reff easily. Jack: But we all have to try, anyway. '''Future Josh: '''Don't worry, there's hope. '''Josh: '''Yep, we'll defeat that psychopath once & for all. '''Future Yuki: '''My past self, let us erase darkness from this Ancient Dimension. '''Yuki: '''Of course. '''Future Josh: ''(pulls out Legend Geasscalibur) The relic of this dimension has the power of my ancestor, thus making this a lethal weapon. '''Josh: '''Cool. '''Mizu: '''Oh! ''(sees her future self) Future Mizu: ''(has a princess' crown) Oh hello, my past self. '''Mizu: '''Hi. '''Future Mizu: '(hugs Future Patricia) ''Nice to meet you, my younger sister. '''Josh: 'Is it me or Patricia's going to be the youngest princess in AD? XD Future Patricia: (hugs Future Mizu) It's nice to see you too, my elder sister. Jack: Okay? So shall we get going? Future Reff is on the loose. Josh: 'Sure. ''(sees someone come out from the portal) ''Eh? ''Three portals appear. Tails & Knuckles come out from the first portal. Amy, Blaze, & Cream come out from the second portal. Shadow & Rouge come out from the third portal. 'Blaze: '''Where are we? '''Amy: '''This place is weird! ''(sees Sonic) ''SONIC! ''(goes to Sonic & hugs him) '''Sonic: (got hugged) Hey Amy... Cream: '''Oh hi Mr. Sonic! '''Cheese: '''Chao! '''Tails: '''Hey guys! '''Knuckles: '''Hey. '''Rouge: '''Oh hello there. '''Shadow: '''Hmph. '''Josh: ''(sees the 7 beings) Ohai. Jack: (notices Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Shadow & Rouge) Hey guys! Long time, no see. Patricia: (notices the 7) Nice to see you guys again. '''Blaze: '''Hello Jack & Patricia. '''Amy: '''Hey Jack & Patricia! '''Cream: '''Hi Mr. Jack & Ms. Patricia! '''Cheese: '''Chao! '''Tails: '''Oh hey Jack & Patricia. '''Knuckles: '''Hey guys. '''Rouge: '''Hi there Jack & Patricia. '''Shadow: '... Josh: '''Hey, this guy's not responding. '''Shadow: '''Shut up. '''Josh: '''Hey, bro, don't be so harsh. '''Sonic: '''Just leave him, your Majesty, he's not in the mood today. '''Josh: '''If you say so. Jack: Ok, now that everyone's here. We can start on our plan to stop Future Reff & get back to the present before it's too late & our present gonna end up like this Future. (to the Future selves) No offence. '''Josh: '''Let's do this. '''Future Josh: '''Right. '''Yuki: '''Alright. '''Future Yuki: '''Let's go. '''Mizu: '''Alright then. '''Future Mizu: '''We're ready. '''Sonic: '''Alright, let's go! '''Blaze: '''Agreed. '''Amy: '''Right! '''Cream: '''Yes! '''Cheese: '''Chao! '''Tails & Knuckles: '''Alright! '''Rouge: '''Okay then. '''Shadow: '''Alright... Patricia: Okie dokie Joshie. Future Jack: Yes sir. Future Patricia: Yes your majesties' past self. Jack: You got it, Josh. '''Josh: '''So let's go. Patricia: Right. (hops on her flying broom) Jack: Let's do this! '''Ghastly Wolves: ''(they charge at the heroes)'' Future Jack: And just in time. (unleashes his Dragon Blade) Charge! Future Patricia: (unleashes her magic wand) Jack: Alright! (spindashes at the Ghastly Wolves) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the Ghastly Wolves) Josh: ''(fires wind shots at the Ghastly Wolves)'' Yuki: ''(pulls out a Particle Pistol & shoots at the Ghastly Wolves)'' Future Josh: ''(forms a magic circle on the Ghastly Wolves & electrocutes them)'' Future Yuki: ''(blasts at the Ghastly Wolves with psychic orbs)'' Future Jack: (spindashes at the Ghastly Wolves) Future Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the Ghastly Wolves) Sonic: ''(spindashes at the Ghastly Wolves)'' Knuckles: (punches at the Ghastly Wolves) Tails: (uses Tail Swipe at the Ghastly Wolves) Blaze: (fires her flames from her palms, at the Ghastly Wolves) Shadow: (uses Chaos Spear at the Ghastly Wolves) Rouge: (screw kicks at the Ghastly Wolves) Future Josh: '''Hm. My past self, this is my finisher. '''Josh: '''Hm? '''Leparch Magic Touch & Go! RIDER STRIKE KICK! Future Josh: ''(a magic circle is formed on his feet, he channels wind energy from it on his right foot, he jumps high & strikes a row of Ghastly Wolves with a front kick)'' An explosion occured. Josh: 'Amazing. Jack: Alright, we've got them! Future Jack: But there could be more out there. Either there's more or not, we must act & prepare ourselves for any surprizes that comes our way. You never know. '''Josh: '''Let not your mind be absent when fighting. '''Future Josh: '''That is right. Patricia & Future Patricia: And we will fight for the people of the Ancient Dimension. (looks at each other & smiles) '''Future Josh: '''Let us go forward to the fiend's castle. Jack: Right! Let's go! ''The heroes walk off to Diablodia castle. Patricia: What do you guys think what Diablodia Castle would look like in the future? Future Jack: Trust me, it's not pretty. '''Josh: '''Filled with more evilness. Very filthy! Patricia: (gulps) Jack: Now I'm getting the heebee jeebees because of that future castle of Diablodia. '''Future Josh: '''It's not scary at all. '''Future Yuki: '''For light is on our way. Jack: Huh? But how can we find light all the way out here in Diablodia? '''Josh: ''(facepalms) Oh man. '''Future Josh: '''Jack, thou art a literal thinker. Be not absent mentally. '''Thomas: '''Yeah. '''Jetris: '''Let's get going. '''Louie: '''Alright. '''Arthur: '''Agreed. Future Jack: I know what you mean my past self & it's ok. Jack: You think? Future Jack: Yeah, now then. We must be ready for anything. Future Patricia: And we won't let our past selves get killed or else we won't exist. '''Future Josh: '''We future beings are linked to our past selves. '''Future Yuki: '''Let's go. Jack: Alright then. '''Future Josh: '''I sense something... Patricia: You do? Future Jack: I sense it too. Future Patricia: Me too, I can feel it. Jack: Feel what? '''Future Yuki: '''We're passing in the Infinite Path, where we'll walk endlessly. This is a trick. '''Future Josh: '''We must go to the Zero Shrine to break this curse. Jack: If this is the Infinite Path, then that's gonna take forever! Future Jack: Patience, we will break the curse, if we all calm down. Future Patricia: You might learn a thing or two from your future selves. Patricia: It's like this Infinite Path is like a puzzle on how to get to the Zero Shrine. '''Josh: '''Guys, this path is toying with us. Let's go to the Zero Shrine. '''Future Josh: '''We will find a Zero Diamond there. '''Future Yuki: '(forms a portal) ''There you go. Future Patricia: Thank you, sis. '''Future Yuki: '''You're most welcome. '''Josh: '''Let's go. '''Josh, Future Josh, Yuki, Future Yuki, Mizu, Future Mizu, Sonic, Thomas, Jetris, Louie, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Shadow & Rouge: '(they go inside the portal) ???: 'Hey, I'm in the future... What am I doing in this dirty place?! ''(sees his friends) ''Josh! I must go with them! ''(grows dragon wings & charges towards the portal, going inside it) Jack: Huh? Who's there? Patricia: What was that? Future Jack: We'll find out later. Let's go. Future Patricia: And we must hurry. There's no time to lose Jack: Oh ok. Jack, Patricia, Future Jack & Future Patricia: (goes inside the portal) '''Episode 4: The Battle for the Diamond A portal appears in the Zero Shrine, & the heroes come out from the portal. Josh, Future Josh, Yuki, Future Yuki, Mizu, Future Mizu, Sonic, Thomas, Jetris, Louie, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Shadow & Rouge: ''(they appear)'' '''Future Josh: '''This is it. Jack, Patricia, Future Jack & Future Patricia: (appears from the portal) Jack: Guys? I think Patricia & I saw someone gone through the portal as well. It grows Dragon Wings & followed us here. '''Josh: '''Dragon wings? Would that be Rey? '''Future Josh: '''I'm sure. Patricia: Was that Rey that Jack & I both saw? '''Josh: '''Yeah. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Series